You're beautiful
by Samuelle Pegasus
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson de James Blunt, You're beautiful. Joey voit la plus belle chose qu'il n'as jamais vu de toute sa vie dans le métro de Domino alors qu'il s'en va à l'école... JoeyKaiba yaoi!


Salut tout le monde! Alors ça va? Me revoici avec un autre songfic, cette fois-ci sur une chanson de James Blunt! en tout les cas, pour les mordus de Kaiba/Joey, vous allez être servis! Bonne lecture! Disclaimer : pas à moi! Pauvre pauvre frères Kaiba si à moi! 

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : yaoi**

**Pairing : Seto Kaiba/Joey Wheeler**

You're beautiful (James Blunt) par Samuelle Pegasus 

**My life is brilliant.  
My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
**

La journée viens de commencer et je m'en vais à l'école comme toujours à la même heure. Encore une fois, le métro de Domino est bondé et les gens s'élancent tous comme des enragés alors que moi, le plus calmement du monde, je marche vers la queue du train qui est toujours presque déserte. Ce que les gens peuvent être crétin. Il y en aura pour tout le monde, de la place dans les trains alors pourquoi toujours se lancer dans les places de milieu?

Une forte odeur de caoutchouc brûlé envahissent ces lieux. C'est vraiment pour moi le pire moment de la journée. Puis une cloche retentit et tout le monde se précipite vers les portes des wagons avant qu'elles ne se referment alors que moi, je continue lentement ma route vers l'arrière du quai. Bande d'imbécile…

Puis le train s'en va. Un vent d'une puanteur incroyable viens soulever ma chevelure blonde, traversant chacune des mèches, imprégnant de son odeur chaque cheveux alors que je prends place sur un banc barbouillé de graffitis afin d'attendre le prochain train.

Je dirige mon attention à droite, où je vois une fille qui me regarde comme si j'étais un ange descendu du ciel. Une autre groupie…j'en ai marre. Je ne suis pas ce qu'elles pensent. Peut-être que quand elles me voient elles revoient celui qui a battu Bandit Kierce mais au fond, elles ne savent pas qui je suis. J'ai moi même de la misère à vraiment le cerner alors… mais pour l'instant, je me contente d'être Joey Wheeler, 17 ans, étudiant à Domino High, meilleur ami de Yugi Môto et Tristan Taylor et troisième champion mondial de Magic&Wizard. Ex membre de gang de rue qui depuis a tiré sa leçon. J'ai quand même une tendance pour la bataille, je dois l'avouer mais maintenant quand je me bas, c'est pour défendre de bonnes causes. Comme Yugi. Quand on en vient qu'à parler physique, je dois avouer que les filles semblent m'adorer, même si j'ai de la misère à les aimer. Mon amour reste pur et quand j'aime, je me donne de tout mon être. Même si bien souvent, la gente féminine n'est pas concernée…

Soudainement, quelque chose viens capter mon attention. Étais-ce un ange? J'en ai aucune idée, mais c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite et j'ai du mal à respirer. Grand, élégant, élancé… Il ne semble pas m'avoir remarqué. Heureusement, car je suis totalement sous le choc.

**She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.**

Il marche droit devant lui, un léger vent caressant sa chevelure châtaine dont les mèches semblent de satin tant elles sont brillantes, alors que son manteau blanc danse lui aussi au même rythme que ses cheveux. Je sais qu'il s'agit de Seto Kaiba, même si je refuse de me l'admettre, car ça serait de dire que j'ai du mal à respirer près de lui. Mes mains se mettent à trembler de désir alors qu'il passe devant moi, ignorant tout ce qui l'entoure sauf l'homme à son côté avec qui il semble discuter affaire. Tout deux s'arrêtant près de moi, ils se serrent la main et Kaiba reste sur place, comme stupéfait, pendant que l'autre homme entre dans le wagon du train. Puis la cloche retenti à nouveau, les portes du deuxième train que je viens de rater également se referment et Kaiba reste sur place. Quand le train repars, une bourrasque de vent reviens le caresser dans toute sa splendeur, soulevant son manteau blanc à doublure rouge et dépeignant ses mèches châtaine. Il semble être incapable de bouger tandis que mon souffle reviens peu à peu mais repars derechef quand Kaiba pose son regard bleu sur moi, un inhabituel sourire dansant sur ses lèvres belles et pleines. ****

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.

**I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.**

Mon cœur semble vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Il me regarde… Je me demande s'il sait à quel point il peut être beau quand il sourit. Je n'ai pas envie de l'emmerder, ni de lui parler, mais seulement de le regarder. Si seulement Kaiba savait à quel point un sourire de sa part, aussi éphémère soit-il, peut rendre la journée de quelqu'un magnifique. Kaiba est si beau… j'en ai le souffle coupé. Puis avant même que je puisse en revenir, il marche vers moi et viens d'asseoir à côté de moi sur le banc, toujours fixant sur moi son regard azur.

« Tu te demande sûrement ce qui me prends tout d'un coup, n'est-ce pas, Wheeler? »

« … »

Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire. Il me fait perdre mes moyens, tout simplement. Par le passé, je me suis posé nombre des questions à son sujet, dont l'une d'entre eux : je ne serait pas tombé amoureux de lui par hasard? Avant, il m'étais facile de le nier mais maintenant, je crois que ce n'es plus possible. Bien des fois je me suis trouvé à le fixer en classe, bien des fois j'ai senti mon cœur accélérer alors qu'il passait près de moi mais jamais aucun de mes sentiments n'ont été aussi forts et aussi clairs qu'aujourd'hui ils le sont. Je suis fou de Kaiba. Mais je sais que de croire que j'aurai un jour une mince chance de me retrouver dans ses bras est une totale perte de temps et d'énergie, car jamais je ne serai avec lui. **  
**

**Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
**

Beaucoup de temps a passé depuis le départ du dernier train et en voilà un autre qui arrive. Moi et Kaiba nous levons et nous dirigeons ensemble dans le train où nous nous assoyons côte à côte, sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que je reprenne le dessus sur mes sentiments et que je lui adresse la parole.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je me demande ce qui peut rendre un crétin comme toi heureux au point de sourire. »

J'essaie d'avoir l'air sérieux et insensible mais je sais qu'il peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert à l'instant. Je sais surtout qu'il peut percevoir ma déception de ne pas être celui qui le fait sourire. Je suis un pauvre type, et lui me fait perdre tout mes moyens… Puis il croise ses longues jambes et pose ses mains sur son genoux. Un millier de pensées toutes aussi lubriques les une que les autres me traversent à cet instant… ce que j'aimerais en savoir plus sur ces jambes et ces mains… mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prends de penser à ça, moi! Espérons simplement qu'il n'ait rien remarqué…

« L'homme à qui je parlais, tu l'as vu? C'est un représentant de Bill Gates et s'il m'as suivi jusqu'ici, c'est pour me supplier de prendre la Microsoft Corporation parce que lui doit quitter le métier… et nous avons conclu un marché, je signe les papiers ce soir… »

Il semblait vraiment euphorique à cet idée. Il était déjà l'homme le plus riche mais désormais, si mes calcules sont exactes, il deviendra l'homme le plus riche de toute l'histoire de l'univers… il doit en être très heureux.

« Je suis…content pour toi… mais ça veux dire que tu iras habiter aux États-Unis? Que tu ne viendras plus à Domino High? »

Il se met à rire doucement en balançant sa tête par en arrière et fait signe que non de la tête. Je me sent soulagé tout d'un coup, même s'il me paraît encore étrange de m'inquiéter de Kaiba de la sorte. Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait accepter mes sentiments pour lui je crois…

« Je vais rester, t'inquiète pas. »

J'en rie presque tant je suis heureux et de son succès et du fait que je ne le perdrai pas de vue car ça, je ne le supporterait pas… Il est si extraordinaire, et si beau quand il sourit de la sorte, que je ne peux plus me contenir et passe un bras autour de ses épaules et les secouent doucement en signe de bravo.

« Mais je me pose une question, Kaiba. On n'est pas supposé se détester, nous? Je veux dire… tu me parles comme si on était amis depuis toujours alors que c'est tout le contraire! Mais tu sais quoi? J'aime! Tu devrais être comme ça plus souvent parce que tu es vraiment un type sympa et…»

Je crois que je viens d'en dire un peux trop là. Encore une fois, il a fallu que je veuille dire une chose pour que tout déboule d'un seul coup et que mon compliment finisse presque en déclaration d'amour. Pourquoi est-ce que j'en mets toujours trop? Maintenant il me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des melons. J'ai encore du mal à respirer et ça commence à devenir agaçant. Kaiba me fait vraiment trop d'effet.

« Je veux dire…reste comme ça, ok? »

OUF! J'ai eu chaud. Mais au moins, maintenant Kaiba a recommencé à sourire. Et ce sourire, je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

« Microsoft! »

Il l'a dit en ricanant de joie, comme si rien n'as plus de sens pour lui. Moi, je me fous de savoir s'il est le président de la Kaiba ou de la Microsoft ou même des deux, car c'est lui qui a de l'importance pour moi. Je pourrais me passer du duel disk, de tout l'argent du monde ou d'ordinateur à haute technologie, mais pas de lui. Puis sans même y penser, je le fixe du regard et mon autre main viens s'enlacer avec la sienne qui est déposée sur l'une de ses cuisses. Au début, il me fait les yeux ronds mais en peu de temps, je sens que sa main retourne mon étreinte. C'est dans le sac! Il se tourne vers moi, je le vois me fixer de ses yeux de saphir et tout disparaît autour de moi, il ne reste que lui et moi. Seto Kaiba et Joey Wheeler…et une envie me tourmentant. Un rêve fou, un fantasme…

Je m'avance vers lui et pose mes lèvres contre les siennes entrouvertes. Je ne force toutefois pas les choses et lui laisse le temps de s'habituer à la situation. Quand je sens qu'il réponds à mon baiser en pressant un peu plus ses lèvres contre les miennes, je me détends et le laisse prendre le contrôle de la situation, savourant le plaisir qui m'es offert de sentir ses lèvres chaudes et douces contre les miennes. Heureusement que le wagon est vide et que personne ne nous vois, nous avons quand même une réputation à tenir. Mais j'en ai que faire pour l'instant. Je sens peu à peu la langue de Kaiba venir caresser mes lèvres et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me supplier plus que ma langue viens se loger contre la sienne, la caressant avec douceur. Je l'aime tant.

**And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.  
**

Tout plaisir ne peux pas être éternel, et il en est de même pour mon souffle. C'est pour cette raison que je me vois obligé de briser le baiser, ne faisant que me reculer de quelques centimètres. Je peux sentir son haleine chaude et agréable sur mes lèvres alors que j'ouvre lentement les yeux. Le spectacle m'es magnifique. Il me regarde de ses yeux mi-clos, ses lèvres pleines et boursouflées par le baisers restent légèrement entrouvertes comme si elles m'invitaient à les embrasser à nouveau… mais soudainement, je ne sais nullement pourquoi, mais son visage redeviens inexpressif et froid, comme il l'avait toujours été jusqu'à ce jour. Il semble soudainement avoir retrouvé son mépris à mon égard mais…pourquoi maintenant? Il viens pourtant de m'embrasser!

« Tu fais erreur sur la personne, Wheeler. »

« Seto, je t'aime. »

Pourquoi faut-il que je sois bête à ce point. Il est en train de me repousser et je vais bêtement aller lui révéler mes sentiments les plus profond? Non mais c'est que ça ne vas pas la tête, malgré que peut-être que ça le fera changer d'idée quant à ses intentions face à moi..?

« Je me fiches que tu m'aimes ou pas, je ne veux plus que tu m'approches, c'est clair? Obsédé! Tu sais que je peux faire passer ça comme étant du harcèlement sexuel? Non mais franchement! Je ne suis pas zoophile, tu sauras! »

Trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, il m'es impossible de toute les énumérer. De toute façon, ça serait inutile car tout reviens au même : pourquoi!

Quand le train s'immobilise enfin, Kaiba se lève et se dirige vers la sortie du train, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que c'est la station à laquelle je dois débarquer moi aussi. Je saute donc hors du wagon, le suivant maintenant alors qu'il semble essayer de me fuir. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il change si soudainement d'attitude avec moi? Non mais quel mouche l'as piqué pour qu'il remette son masque de froideur et d'indifférence? J'ai enfin réussis à voir celui que j'aimais, mon Seto Kaiba, et même s'il n'as été qu'éphémère à mes côtés, je le garderai en souvenir toute ma vie. Je le rattrape enfin et lui agrippe le bras, après quoi je le retourne sec contre le mur, face à moi.

« Non mais ça va pas? Tu parles de moi comme su je venais de te violer alors que tu sais très bien que tu as répondu à mon baiser! ALLEZ, AVOUE! »

Il semble soudain très mal à l'aise et pour tout dire, je le serais à sa place! Venir me traiter d'obsédé alors que c'est lui qui as poussé le baiser, non mais quel crétin!

« Toi et moi, on va faire un pacte, c'est bon? On ne reparles plus de cette histoire, on ne s'est jamais embrassé, je n'ai jamais répondu à tes avances et tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais amoureux de moi, c'est bon? »

« Marché conclu, moneybags. »

Mais tout n'es pas perdu selon moi. Loin de ça. Je le lâche donc et le laisse s'en aller loin de moi alors que je reste perdu dans mes pensées, face au mur. Le passe l'un de mes doigt sur mes lèvres. Jamais au grand jamais je ne reparlerai de cet histoire, je le lui ait promis, mais jamais non plus je ne l'oublierai. Ce baiser, son sourire, resteront gravés dans ma mémoire à jamais.

**  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
**

Après tout ce qui s'es passé, tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est d'aller en classe je crois. C'est alors que je me dirige vers mon lycée, comme à chaque matin.

Non… pas comme à chaque matins.

Cette fois-ci, une seule pensée me hante. Lui. Je le revois encore qui ricane en penchant la tête vers l'arrière. « _Microsoft. »_ Ses lèvres pleines et rosées sont entrouvertes, laissant paraître une dentition parfaitement droite et blanche. Ses yeux bleus sont mi-clos et sa chevelure châtaine qui suit ses mouvements avec grâce, retombant de chaque côté de sa tête en reflétant de mil feux la lumière artificiel du wagon. Il es tellement beau, si grand, si fière… il ne peux que me rejeter, moi qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un fouteur de trouble, ex membre de gang de rue qui a l'affreuse réputation d'être chamailleur. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, loin de là. Je l'aime pourtant tellement, lui qui est si magnifique.

**I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.**

Je suis maintenant rendu à l'avant de mon école. Le début de journée est chaud et tout les élèves sont à l'avant et savourent pleinement le vent frais de la matinée. Je cherche mes amis du regard mais ne les trouvent pas. Ils doivent encore une fois se cacher quelque part pour bavarder… en tout les cas, je m'aventure lentement sur le terrain de l'école quand je revoie finalement l'élu de mon cœur qui sort de l'école en serrant la main du directeur du lycée. Il semble le féliciter de son nouveau titre. Moi, je reste là où je suis, béant. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, si je dois essayer à nouveau d'aller lui parler ou si je dois rester où je suis à ne rien faire. De toute façon, dans mon fort intérieur, je sais que quoi que je fasse, même si ça réussis, jamais il ne me laissera être avec lui pour longtemps. Nous sommes trop différent l'un de l'autre. Toi, Seto Kaiba, si beau, moi si normale, ordinaire. Toi si grand, moi si faible et minable. Toi si riche, moi si pauvre. On aurait dit le rat des villes et le rat des champs… qui finalement, bien que très attachés l'un à l'autre, ont étés séparés par leurs trop nombreuses différences. La vie est pathétique parfois…moi aussi.

**  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
**

Tu es là, si près de moi mais à la fois si loin. Ta conversation terminée avec le directeur, tu te dirige vers une bande de fille qui près de la porte t'attendait. Tu descends les quelques marches avec tant de grâce qu'encore une fois, je perds et mon souffle, et mes moyens. Et ce n'es que le début de la journée. Mon ange… ce que tu peux être beau… pourquoi faut-il que tu sois la seule chose que je désire alors que tu m'es inaccessible? Ton manteau virevolte dans la brise printanière, me laissant à l'occasion voir tes jambes… t'as t-on déjà dit à quel point tes jambes étaient belles? Tout comme toi d'ailleurs.

**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you. **

Je vois enfin ma bande d'amis. Yugi me fait de grands signes, Tristan et Duke sont encore en train de se chamailler alors que Téa et Bakura parlent de tout et de rien. Enfin le calme dans mon esprit semble revenus. Sans mes amis, je ne serait rien car c'est eux qui m'aident à oublier les soucis de la vie. Si seulement tout le monde pouvait en avoir d'aussi géniaux qu'eux! Je me sent vraiment privilégier.

Alors que je me dirige vers eux avec le sourire aux lèvres, je regarde une dernière fois en direction de Kaiba. Il viens apparemment d'annoncer la nouvelle à l'une des jeunes filles qui l'attendait près de la porte, une belle jeune femme blonde aux yeux noisette et au large sourire. Quand je la vois qui lui saute dans les bras et qui l'embrasse, alors je réalise un fait : Kaiba ne me rejetait pas parce que je suis moi, mais parce que je suis un gars et qu'il ne peux pas se le permettre et ne veux pas non plus. Il est hétéro, tout simplement. Je le comprends désormais, même si je n'aime pas ça. Puis je sent soudain son regard se poser sur moi alors qu'il la serre dans ses bras. Son expression est sincère, comme elle l'était dans le train avant que l'on s'embrasse. Je peux lire sur ses lèvres les mots _je suis désolé…_

Mais pourtant, il n'as pas à être désolé, il es déjà pardonné. Comme il me l'as dit plutôt, j'ai seulement fait erreur sur la personne, c'est tout! Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à penser à autre chose, ça va passer, un jour ou l'autre. Je suis franchement heureux qu'il ait été honnête avec moi. Je l'en remercie. Désormais, il est temps de faire face à la vérité. Je ne serai jamais avec lui et…

« Ça va Joey? »

Yugi est devant moi et me regarde, l'air inquiet.

« Ouais! Hier je me suis acheté des cartes, tu veux les voir? »

« OUAIS! GÉNIAL! »

Et la vie continue…

**Alors, vous avez aimé? J'aimerais de tout cœur avoir vos commentaires! Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir!kissoux à tous!**

**Samuelle Pegasus**


End file.
